Ghost Beast
The Ghost Beast '''(real name '''Zufar Sahuleka), also known as the Dark Samaritan, is an Indonesian immigrant and notorious assassin. He is a mysterious individual with a damaged mind: he operates without fear, conscience or weakness. He has a reputation of being trigger happy, known to kill people simply for the supposed "crime" of looking at him the wrong way. Biography Early life The Ghost Beast's past is shrouded in mystery. Born under the name Zufar Sahuleka in Indonesia, the man who would become the Ghost Beast was a mysterious individual, with current knowledge of his past mostly the stuff of legend and rumors. It is known that he had a rough past, implying that he was either a witness or a victim of domestic violence. Rumor has it that at the age of 10, he killed an abusive neighbor in an act of vigilante justice when he was witnessed molesting someone. It is known that at age 12, he killed a stray dog after it attacked his friends in school. At the age of 16, he was known to have killed his own abusive father after he was witnessed beating his mother by stabbing him to death with a knife. He also killed his high school principal after it was discovered that the principal was abusive to students. At an unknown point after his 17th birthday, Zufar ran away from home, but not before killing his uncle, who threatened to disown him if he ran off. Zufar left Indonesia and, guided by his desire for adventure, was soon recruited into a crime ring in Indonesia, eventually training under their wing to become a hitman. By his twentieth birthday, Zufar was a force to be reckoned with, trained in various forms of martial arts and firearms handling. Night of the Ghost Beast In early 2017, Zufar came to the United States, wanting to escape his violent world back in Indonesia. While there, he met Christie J. Greer, a young woman with whom Zufar was smitten. A couple days later, he witnessed Christie's residence being targeted in a home invasion. He was eventually driven to act after seeing Christie tied up and being tortured by the burglars for the combination for her safe, where all her money was kept. In a fit of rage, he ran into the house and defeated the burglars in a brutal fistfight. Christie thanked him for his kindness, but Zufar promptly left the residence immediately after, fearing that if he stayed too long, he may accidentally incriminate himself in the burglary. War against the Eternals and Venezuelan Civil War During the War on Los Eternos, Ghost Beast inadvertently starts a war between Los Eternos, the Islamic State (ISIS) and the Turkish Mafia while attempting to frame Los Eternos for assassinating a prominent officer in Division 9. He was planning on destroying the alliance between Division 9 and Los Eternos, which at this point was hanging on by a thread. During the mission, he made a startling discovery while observing an interaction between Los Eternos, the Turkish Mafia, and Division 9: Los Eternos was running a human trafficking ring and two of the biggest clients happened to be the Islamic State (ISIS) and the Turkish Mafia. In addition to this, he recognized one of the human trafficking victims being taken to the Turkish mobsters as a mutual friend of his. Enraged by what he saw, he ambushed both the Los Eternos narcos, the Division 9 soldiers, the Turkish mobsters and their ISIS clients, killing them all in a brutal massacre, before escaping with his friend. Personal details Personality TBA Demeanor and physical appearance Zufar is an Indonesian man with black hair, dark skin and brown eyes. He is 5'6" and weighs 65 kg. Habits and beliefs Zufar has a compulsive habit of cleaning his weaponry when they are not in use. He seems to treat his weaponry as if they're a part of his own "family" (despite the fact that his weaponry aren't alive). Zufar is an Agnostic, though he is very well versed in the teachings of the Bible and the Qu'ran and the other Holy books. He is convinced that if God exists, people are worshipping believing in Him for all the wrong reasons. In one of his personal diaries, he has stated: It is for this reason that he views Christian preachers in an antagonistic light: he has said on many occasions that preachers are actually more selfish than they seem. Christianity, in his mind, does not promote love, but actually promotes entitlement and greed disguised as love. For this reason, he is convinced that, if God exists, He would be deeply insulted by the lifestyle of a Christian and actually give Christians the harsher judgment. He is also critical of the Kennedy Questions promoted by the Evangelism Explosion Movement: to him, the question, "Do you know for sure you're going to Heaven," assumes that one can know for sure Heaven (or someplace similar in the afterlife) exists to begin with, and that an afterlife cannot be scientifically proven. Also, the idea that one can know for sure they can go to Heaven when they die implies blind faith, something else that God (if He exists) may be insulted by. He has an even bigger problem with the question of "Why should God let you into Heaven?" Regardless of the answer, even if one answers Biblically, God could still be insulted because saying "You should let me into Heaven because I believe in X or I was X" seems to imply entitlement and greed, that humans are "entitled" to go to Heaven because they believe in Jesus, or they believed they were good moral people, both of which could be insulting to a so-called "Holy God." In addition, he has come to believe that, if an afterlife does exist, nobody deserves to be there (even if they believe in Jesus Christ). Since the Bible makes it clear that people do not deserve to go to Heaven because of their sin, Christians are merely using Jesus' death, burial and resurrection as an excuse to get away with entitled behavior to gain something they don't deserve. He has actively voiced his wish to see Christians actually get the harsher judgment in front of a Holy God compared to an atheist or an agnostic like himself for their so-called "entitled lifestyle." In this way, he is similar to Rita Singleton, Edward's cousin. In short, Zufar is skeptical of Christianity because while the Bible claims it teaches about a relationship with God, the Christian lifestyle Zufar has seen his whole life actually seems to promote greed, entitlement, and blind faith (all of which Zufar believes are insulting to a God that may or may not exist). Skills and abilities' *'Hand-to-hand combat: Zufar is trained in the art of Silat, his signature Marital art. *'Knife Mastery': Zufar has been known to use various bladed weapons during fights, including (but not limited to) a bowie knife, a Karambit, and machetes. *'Master Assassin': Zufar's military training came to bear when he was able to locate and kill targets with military precision. He was able to kill a drug cartel member from miles away. He was also known to be super accurate while aiming from a moving vehicle, particularly a fast-moving car. He almost never misses. *'Master Tactician: Zufar is able to single-handedly track and kill gangs with high effeciency, a skill carried over from his hitman days. *'Expert Interrogator': During his time in the United States, he took SRE courses, which turned him into an effective interrogator. He is quite good at using intimidation tactics to scare enemies into relinquishing necessary information. Gallery Zufar Sahuleka in action.jpg Meet Zufar Sahuleka.jpg Iko Uwais as Zufar Sahuleka.jpg Zufar Sahuleka.jpeg Restaurant fight.jpg|Zufar fighting in a restaurant Zufar Sahuleka, The Ghost Beast.jpg Iko Uwais as Zufar Sahuleka.jpg Category:Characters Category:Morally ambiguous Category:Allies